Revenge is not about the greater good
by lederra
Summary: Jax goes against a club decision when they vote against him. WARNING: Possible season 5 spoilers so if you don't want to know then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is not about the greater good.

Disclaimer: Do not own the son's wish I did though but alas I do not. I merely borrowing them and make no money from this or any other story I write on this site.

A/N: Had an idea for a story when I heard Pope say to Jax that revenge is not about the greater good when they were discussing what Jax needed to have done to Clay. The rest of the club but Bobby refusing to go with his wanting Clay to meet Mr Mayhem.

* * *

Juice looked at the gun in his hand as he considered what Jax had told him to do, he did not want to do it but Jax had told him that is he did not then he would bring it to the table about him being a rat. Even though Jax had told him, in fact promised him, when he had first told him that he would never bring it to the tale if Juice did exactly what he told him to do and that was find proof that Clay was behind the home invasions.

Juice remembered that he had done so but Clay had discovered what he had done and hidden the proof somewhere other than where it had been hidden, so when he had brought Jax, Chibs and Bobby to the house and they had discovered that the evidence to bring Clay down for good had gone, Jax had then hit him, knocking him to the ground.

The worst part he remembered had been when Chibs had lifted him up off the ground and thrown him out of the door, telling him to get out of their sight. The look of hatred and disgust that Chibs had been in his eyes towards him had almost broken him, he had always been close to the Scotsman and the thought that Chibs wanted no more to do with him had almost been too much for him to bear.

The sound of a bike approaching brought Juice out of his musings and he placed the gun back in his cut as Clay pulled up, taking his helmet off as he got off of his bike.

"What are you doing here Juice?"

"Just thought I would come and say goodbye, I know you're leaving today."

Juice sweated as Clay searched his face trying to see if he was lying.

"You shouldn't be here Juice, Jax won't like it."

Juice shrugged and smiled his goofy grin as he watched the former prez.

"I know…Don't care."

Clay smiled as he headed into the house ahead of Juice unaware of the danger he was in. Juice following him as he tried to control the tremors in his hands, he felt himself sweating as he thought about what he was about to do, he knew he was going against a club decision but if he did not then he would not have a club or cut any more but if he did not do as Jax said then he would be lucky if he was able walk away with his life.

Clay was moving about the room as he picked up various items, placing them in a bag that he had already packed earlier that day. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as Juice removed the gun once more from his cut, not feeling calm but not showing his feelings as he turned to face Juice, his eyes wearily watching the gun in Juice's hand.

"What you doing with that Juicy, you here to kill me?"

Juice pursed his lips together, chewed his lower lip as he aimed the gun at Clay, his eyes appealing to the older man to understand why he was about to do what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Clay but I've got no choice."

"We all have a choice son."

"Not this time."

Clay heaved a sigh as he stared back in weary defiance at Juice, shaking his head as he listened to Juice try and convince himself about what he was about to do. He knew that the club had voted against him meeting Mr Mayhem so he knew this was not sanctioned, this was Jax's doing and a part of him welcomed it but another part of him wanted to fight against it.

"Then you do what you got to do son."

Clay refused to look away as Juice brought up the gun, the gun that he had given to him just a few days before. He smiled as he thought that it was ironic that the gun that Juice was about to shoot and most likely kill him had been given to him by Piney.

Juice aimed the gun at Clay and really wished that the man would not look at him like that, in fact he would have preferred that Clay was not looking at him at all, it would make what he was about to do so much easier. Squinting his eyes, determined not to close them as he pulled the trigger and discharged the weapon.

xXx

Around the main room of the clubhouse the sons sat in a shocked silence, Sheriff Roosevelt had just paid them a visit. The man had positively smirked as he informed that his officers had been called to the house that Clay had been renting following an anonymous phone call stating that a single gunshot had been heard coming from the property. Upon entering, he had told them, his officers had found Clay slumped on the floor, a single gunshot between his eyes.

Jax got up from where he had been sitting at the bar and entered the chapel, wanting to be alone as he contemplated what he felt about Clay's demise but Bobby followed him, as Bobby sat down also at the Redwood table he watched the emotions playing across Jax's face.

"You have anything to do with this?"

"What you talking about Bobby?"

"Clay's shooting."

"No."

Bobby looked at his prez, he could see he was lying but without proof there was nothing he could do. For now he would have to be patient but he knew that when he had proof he would bring it to the table and Jax would have to pay for going against a decision of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story was supposed to have been a one off but one person put it on their following list as well as favourite list and I realised that the ending left the story with questions, so hopefully this chapter answers some of them.

* * *

Juice puffed nervously on a joint as he sat on the picnic table outside, he had not got back to the clubhouse until late and therefore had not been there when the sheriff had delivered the news of Clay's demise to the rest of the club, he had been informed of it by Tig as soon as he had walked through the door.

Hearing the sound of the door opening behind Juice took very little notice of the person who had walked out of the clubhouse until they sat down on the picnic table next to him. Glancing side wards he saw that it was Jax, who was removing a cigarette from his box and lighting it, blowing out a slow breath of smoke before he spoke.

"The job went as I asked, there were no problems?"

"It did and no, there was no problems."

"Good."

Jax paused for a moment before he continued, his hand coming round and gripping the back of Juice neck pulling him closer as he continued so no one would be able to hear the words he was about to say to Juice.

"Now you will not say a word to anyone where you have been today nor why you did what you did because if you do, I will deny it and it will become known to the rest of the members that you are a rat, do you understand me?"

"Y..yesss."

Juice felt Jax remove his fingers from the back of his neck and jump down from the picnic table as he moved towards his bike. Unaware that his conversation had just been observed by his VP, who was already suspicious about the events surrounding Clay's death?

Juice threw down the remains of his joint on the ground, twisting it under his booted foot to put it out and he headed back into the clubhouse. He knew he should go home but all he wanted to do was grab a bottle of beer from the bar and fall asleep in his dorm room but upon entering the clubhouse he was confronted by Bobby who dragged him towards the bathroom determined to get some answers.

xXx

Juice lay on his bed in his dorm room, rubbing the back of his neck where both Jax and Bobby had grabbed him earlier that day, he thought about how he had lied to both men about what had happened to Clay. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he tried to not to remember what had really happened when he had been sent to do Jax's dirty work.

FLASHBACK

Juice brought up the gun aiming it at Clay, a man who he had thought of as something close to a father or as close to a father that he had ever known. He did not want to do this but he had known that he had no choice; he knew only too well what would be done to him by the club if he did not do as Jax had ordered him to do.

"I'm sorry Clay but I really have no choice."

Clay seemed to understand what he was saying but at the same time he could see the cold anger in Clay's eyes as he looked back at Juice, as if seeing what Juice would become after he did Jax's dirty work for him for the first time. There would be other times when Jax would use Juice's betrayal against him, Clay knew this and it would finally destroy the man who stood before him, his gun, and a gun that Piney had given to Clay after he had been in the club for five years, clutched in his hands.

There was a flash as the gun fired and suddenly Juice had been unable to hear anything as the sound of another gunshot rang out at the same time as he had discharged his weapon. The other being shot from behind him but close enough to deafen him and he had turned and stared in shock at the person standing behind him.

The sight of the person, an old lady standing quite calmly with a smoking gun in her hand as she stared down at the body of a man who had caused so much heartache and grief for her family, now lay dead on the floor at their feet a bullet hole right between his eyes.

END FLASHBACK

He finally heard his phone ringing as it continued to vibrate in his pocket and he flipped it open.

xXx

It did not take Jax long to get to his mother's house, he knew that Gemma had every right to know that Clay was dead. Even though technically they were no longer together, they were still husband and wife as neither of them had started divorce proceedings yet.

Not bothering to knock on the door as he let himself in, he was surprised to find his mother already had a visitor. Opie's mom was sitting at the table with Gemma both women drinking coffee as they talked and upon hearing Jax entering the house, they both glanced up and looked at him.

"Hey Ma," Jax greeted his mother before he turned and greeted Mary.

"Jackson." Mary greeted him before turning to say goodbye to Gemma. "I'll see you around Gemma."

Before getting into her car, she pulled out her phone and dialled a number that she should not know but did and waited for a several moments until it was finally answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax did not spend long at Gemma's telling her that Clay was dead, if anything he mused as he rode home she did not seem that upset or come to that, surprised when he had told her. It was as if she already knew and he suspected that Roosevelt had probably informed her even though the man knew that she and Clay were separated.

Pulling up at his home, he took his time as he entered, Tara was not due back from the hospital for a while and he knew that the boys were still in the hospital crèche. Breathing a deep sigh he wandered into the bathroom, he needed a shower to wash away the feelings of filth that he felt whenever he thought of what had brought him to the outcome that had taken place today. Letting the hot water stream down his back as he leaned forward, placing his forehead against the tiles his body gradually relaxing as the tension left his body.

xXx

Bobby was not happy with the answers that Juice had given him or rather not happy with the answers that he had given. The little bastard had not given him anything that could tie Clays killing to Jax and although he had threatened Juice and told him he was going to bring it to the table about his betrayal, Juice had still not betrayed Jax.

Nothing had been said about what was going to happen to Clay's remains and he contacted Skeeter to find out if either Gemma or Jax had contacted him about the funeral but Skeeter informed him that neither had. He knew that he should have nothing to do with it but Clay had been his friend for a long time and he felt even though it was betraying the club and everything that they stood for that he could not leave it alone.

Sighing he got on his bike and made his way to Gemma's home, intending to find out what she was going to do about her husband's remains.

xXx

It was a few days later and Skeeter was busy cremating those who had passed on, he had had Clay's cremation at 3pm and he knew that there would be no one from the club here to see him off. Clay had been excommunicated as he had been informed by Gemma when she had made the arrangements for the cremation; Gemma herself had told him that she would not be there, so he was more than a little surprised when there was one person who came to see the old bastard off.

It had not taken long for Clay's body to burn and the lone person who had been watching as he burned had not stayed long. As soon as the body started to breakdown as it burned they had left and Skeeter had seen them walk across the graveyard towards a woman who was standing with two children by some graves not too far over and he had watched as the the lone mourner had taken the hands of the two children into her own, walking out of the graveyard with her held high.

As the woman walked away, she thought about how when she had shot Clay what she had felt when she had avenged her late husband, son and daughter-in-law and for the first time in a very long time, Mary Winston felt as though the deep ache she had carried in her heart for such a long time disappear.

THE END


End file.
